四葉水產加工廠
(interior) |footer = }} The Four Leaf fishpacking plant is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Leveled feral ghouls and leveled super mutants infest the exterior and immediate surrounding area of the fishpacking plant. The modified tripwires found in the area can be used to gain access to Marowski's chem lab. The fishpacking plant itself is likewise filled with feral ghouls. Typical factory-style metal walkways lead around the main factory floor, as well as conveyor belts filled with trays and dead fish. A utility protectron starts inside its pod in a room just off the main floor. 值得注意的物品 * 垃圾城奸商傳第2期 - 在底層西南角廁所對面的長凳上。 * 3個核融合核心：一個在外頭工廠屋頂上(發電機內); 一個在有著保險櫃的房間(發電機內)，最後一個在大門進來左轉，激活保安機器人的地方。這最後顆核心有可能隨著勢力任務刷新出來。 * 量子味核口可樂 - 在上層的房間內，靠近實驗室大門。 * Minigun - On top of a sewer pipe with a mattress and a skeleton in the northern area of the basement. Reachable by jumping from the lower pipe. * 2 Vault-Tec lunchboxes - One is in a room at the top floor in the northwest corner near the Nuka-Cola Quantum, the other is at the southern edge behind the vehicle. * 4 hazmat suits - 在馬洛斯基的實驗室內，accessible via a hidden exterior door unlocked by a master level terminal. The chem lab workers are wearing them. * A significant amount of aluminum, in the form of trays (25) and aluminum cans, can be found on the factory floor. 相關任務 * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask the Sole Survivor to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Pest Control - This is one of the locations Alan Binet will ask the sole Survivor to clear of its inhabitants. * Weathervane: Four Leaf fishpacking plant - This is one of the locations Tinker Tom will ask for MILA to be set up. * 鑽石城藍調 - 一旦僅存者成功進入馬洛斯基的實驗室，任務結束。 Notes * A protectron unit may be activated via a novice console to help clear out the ground floor. * Outside the plant, there are 5 tripwire traps (4 on the ground and 1 on the roof), that when triggered in a specific order given by Trish in the quest Diamond City Blues, unlocks Marowski's chem lab. These tripwires cannot be disarmed, and can be hard to see in the morning. ** The tripwires will remain off if triggered in the right order. Should a wrong tripwire be triggered, all of them will come back online. ** Alternatively, there is a small gap at the end of the fence by the pier, through which you can jump from the pier to the yard. Doing this allows you to bypass all but the last tripwire. **The modified tripwires are mispelled in game when the player characters crossbar is focused on them. The in-game spelling is Modifed Tripwire rather than Modified Tripwire. Appearances The Four Leaf fishpacking plant only appears in Fallout 4. 圖集 FO4 Teddy bear Four Leaf fishpacking plant.png Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor - Four Leaf Fishpacking Plant.png|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Art_of_Fo4_Four_Leaf_fishpacking_plant.png|Art en:Four Leaf fishpacking plant ru:Рыбный завод «Четырёхлистник» uk:Рибний завод «Чотирилисник» Category:Fallout 4 locations